


Невозможная открытка

by Alayerisse



Series: Невозможность [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Between Seasons/Series, Gen, Implied whouffle slight hint, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayerisse/pseuds/Alayerisse
Summary: Клара получает на Рождество открытку, которой не должно было быть.





	Невозможная открытка

Рождество всегда приближается медленно. Подкрадывается первой изморозью на окнах, пробует рисовать на стеклах машин, неуверенно покрывает инеем вечнозеленую траву — и отступает под яркими лучами иногда еще теплого поздненоябрьского солнца. Но с каждым днем становится все холоднее и холоднее; все плотнее и причудливее сплетаются морозные завитки — и вот уже первый снег укутывает разлапистые ели. И весь мир как будто просыпается и вспоминает: кто-то натягивает за ночь гирлянды между фонарных столбов; веселые огоньки мигают в витринах; люди суетливо выбирают на базарах пышные аккуратные елки, блестящие одноразовые игрушки, упаковывают в разноцветную бумагу подарки, а затем улыбаются друг другу на ярмарках, пахнущих глинтвейном и жженым сахаром. 

Клара осторожно размешивала ложечкой сахар в чашке горячего какао и смотрела в окно, пытаясь поймать хотя бы крупинку рождественского настроения, впитать ее вместе с искрящимся снегом, или детским смехом, или чужой мимолетной улыбкой. Пожалуй, впервые в ее жизни она не ощущала предпраздничного настроения сама. Может быть, дело было в том, что прошедшие два года наполнили ее жизнь чем-то настолько ярким, что одноразовые елочные игрушки, бесполезные безделушки и кисловатые мандарины превратились в атрибуты обыденности. Может быть, дело было в прошлогоднем Рождестве, которое разбило последние неопределенные надежды на невозможное счастье. 

Невозможное счастье для невозможной девчонки. 

 

Около ее двери остановился почтальон, прислонил к ограде ярко-красный велосипед, порылся в огромной квадратной сумке и бросил что-то в ящик. Клара дождалась, пока он уедет, а затем отставила чашку на подоконник и неторопливо подошла к двери. Что-то екнуло внутри, кольнуло — то чувство, не имеющее названия: большее, чем неопределенность догадки, меньшее, чем уверенность предвкушения. 

В почтовом ящике лежал ярко-синий конверт. Лондонский штамп: письмо отправлено пару дней назад с почтового отделения на другом берегу.   
Внутри — простой белый лист из плотной бумаги, на одной стороне которого небрежными штрихами нарисована обычная елка посреди городской площади с островерхой ратушей. 

Клара мгновенно узнала и площадь, и ратушу — и крепко сжала открытку обеими руками, сминая края мгновенно вспотевшими пальцами. 

Она вернулась на кухню, прижимая драгоценный лист бумаги к груди, все еще не решаясь перевернуть его. Невозможное письмо из прошлого, которое совершенно точно пришло не по адресу. Когда бы он ни отправил его, это было до ее последнего визита. Это было до того, как Таша Лем забрала ее, чтобы попрощаться. Это было до регенерации. 

До Луны. 

До смерти Дэнни Пинка. 

До их окончательного расставания. 

 

Клара положила листок на стол и осторожно расправила края. Она медленно провела пальцем по контурам рисунка: были ли рождественские открытки в городе Рождестве? 

Она так долго пыталась смириться со случившимся. Она даже почти приняла все это и попыталась заново вписаться в жизнь: Доктор по средам и бойфренд в остальные дни; паутина бессмысленной лжи; ученики и тетрадки между ними; обязанность заботиться как смысл жизни. Она почти перестала придумывать варианты, как все могло бы быть, проверь он тогда хотя бы название планеты.   
Клара осторожно перевернула открытку: всего несколько строк. Пожалуй, она сможет прочитать несколько строк. 

 

_Клара!_

_Ты, наверное, злилась из-за того, что я отправил тебя обратно. Может быть, даже злилась день или два. Или целую неделю. Может быть, даже целый месяц. Я бы даже сказал, что это хорошо, что я не видел тебя целый месяц злой, но иногда мне кажется, что лучше целый месяц злой Клары, чем… Не имеет значения. Ты очень милая, когда злишься. Иногда. Я часто вспоминаю об этом. Нет, не об этом. Не только об этом._

_Как это сложно — уместить в несколько строк на английском языке какую-то важную мысль, как ты вообще с этим справляешься?!_

_Для тебя должен был пройти год, и у тебя сейчас снова Рождество. Надеюсь, в Лондоне все спокойно, никаких вторжений. Должен же быть, в конце концов, год без инопланетных вторжений. Елки, подарки, конфеты, мандарины, индейки… Нет, лучше бы вторжение._

_Счастливого Рождества, Клара Освальд! Этого — и всех последующих._

**Author's Note:**

> 16 декабря 2016


End file.
